Rocket Raccoon (Dimension x): Return to Halfworld
by VIGNA
Summary: Is Rocket what everyone thinks he is? Well then...the Guardians are about to get the shock of their lives as go deep into Rocket's past to understand him.
1. Chapter 1

Rocket raccoon, he was a Guardian of the Galaxy and that was all people knew about him. Nothing more and nothing less, but there was more to Rocket than just his hostile outside. Secretly, he was a soldier, a Lieutenant to be exact. He had another life one that he'd been kept from about two years now, most people think that Rocket raccoon is an angry, hostile lab experiment that tends to get rather violent and emotional when drunk. But there was more to him than that, in fact it was all an act to disguise his kind, loving and caring nature that he kept locked inside.

He told everyone that he was the only one left of his kind, that was not true, it was the complete opposite- on Halfworld, Rocket had a brother, mother, sister, best friends, a pain in the ass rival but most importantly, he had a soul-mate a girlfriend if you will. He kept this info private so he'd keep Halfworld unanimous to the outside worlds. The last thing he needed right now was alien interference during the Halfworlder war. Yes you heard right, there was a war on Halfworld and Rocket was sent off-world to find and eliminate the enemy leaders, thus bringing peace to Halfworld. But little did he know that he'd be returning home very soon...

* * *

Rocket was tweaking with his gun again, and retracted one of his claws, he scratched the side of the gun four times which stood for all of the four enemy leaders that he'd eliminated during his _solo missions_ as he told Quill that that's all they were. The claw retracted and he smirked "One more ta go and I'll be home..."

Quill came by his furry partner and smiled, Rocket smiled in turn. The two had become such deep friends, ever since last year when Quill found the footage of Rocket getting pulled apart and put back together again, Quill was the one that was most affected and he'd grown very close to Rocket. He was showing him his other side...his Halfworld side, one that he'd never show Gamora or Drax

"Hiya Rocket!" Quill greeted

"What up Quill!" Rocket responded

"We're just on our way to Nar-shadar to get supplies" Quill explained

That was music to Rocket's ears as Nar-shadar was the location of the final Leader, Rocket's ears went up with joy and he grinned showing off some of his teeth and growled with pleasure.

Quill smirked and sat down beside Rocket and put an arm around his furry partner and brought him closer

"Why're you so happy bout that?" Quill said

"It's personal business..." Rocket said

"Another Solo mission?"

"You bet"

Quill got up and went to the cockpit with Rocket left behind, he decided to go get some shut-eye and closed the door behind him. He unzipped the top part of his jumpsuit and placed it on a chair nearby, he yawned and placed his palm near his mouth to contain most of the yawn while he stretched. He heard his back crack, causing him relief as he jumped on his bed, he pulled the blanket on himself and fluffed his pillow before resting his furry head on the soft pillow. He constantly thought of Lylla his Girlfriend and Ranger his brother

"I miss you all..." Rocket mumbled before his eyelids came crashing down and he fell to sleep grabbing another pillow and hugging it.

* * *

A few hours later...

Rocket was woken up by the ship shaking violently, he heard footsteps outside and he shouted Quill's name. He opened the door and found a shirtless Rocketlooking startled

"What's happening?!"

"We're under attack!"

"By who?"

"Ronin...sorry bud but our trip to Nar-shadar has to wait"

With that said Quill darted away leaving Rocket grumbling. He got up and wore his shirt before darting out to repair the damaged systems, Rocket started to cough from the smoke arising from the engine. "QUILL! WE CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HIT!"

"I got that! SO we're jumping to Hyper-space!"

Before Rocket could reply Quill punched in a bunch of coordinates to the nearest planet and jumped, the Milano jumped out off Hyper-space and Rocket scurried onto the deck, he saw what planet Quill had jumped to. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped as he slowly asked

"Quill?"

"I found the coordinates on the dashboard here"

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He left Halfworld's coordinates out in the open! He wanted to tell Quill to turn the ship around but the ship was in no condition to jump again. Quill noticed Rocket's shocked expression and inquired what he was so shocked about

"I know this planet..."Rocket said

"Oh! What is it called?" Drax asked

Rocket sighed and told them "This is Halfworld...my home"


	2. Chapter 2

Quill and the others gaped as he said those words

"Y...You're home?" Quill asked

"Didn't you say that you were the last of your kind?" Gamora questioned

"Just because his home planet is here does not mean that there are more like him, this planet just may be deserted" Drax countered

"Rocket..." Quill started, he wanted to ask if everything he knew about Rocket was true or not. Rocket wanted to say that Drax was right when s message from Halfworld buzzed through the Milano's comms. "This is Captain Blackjack o'hare of the Halfworld Military, who are you and what do you want?"

Rocket face-palmed himself and made a mental not to screw Blackjack over once he was done here.

"It looks like i was wrong, it is not deserted...but have you lied to us Rocket?" Drax asked

Guilt and shame showed on Rocket's face and Quill noticed this, whatever the reason may be...he'd ask later. Now there was too much pressure on Rocket now, so he decided to step in

"Guys, guys...cut it out all right. Rocket's obviously under a lot of stress so leave him alone" Quill said

"I'll handle o'hare, just...please wait for me at the back" Rocket asked

Quill nodded and smiled as he lead the team out "I trust you Rocket" was all he said when he left.

"Unidentified vessel please respond!" demanded o'hare

Rocket marched to the comm set and replied "O'HARE! Good to hear your shit voice again..."

There was a brief pause before o'hare's voice came through again "R...Rocket? Lieutenant is that you?!" Blackjack asked now getting excited

"Yes it is O'hare...could ya let me and my friends land, our ship is in crap condition..."

"Yeah sure! By Halfworld Rocket! it's been too long my dear rival"

Rocket smirked at this and asked "So...how are they?"

"Lylla and Ranger? They're fine, damn Lylla though..."

"What happened to her?" Rocket asked as he started to get worried

"She's worried about you, she missed you and she thinks about you everyday...dreaming about your return, say! Should I tell her?"

"Nah...I want it to be a surprise" Rocket said mischievously

Blackjack chuckled and he let The Milano through, Quill and the rest came on board the bridge. But as they did they noticed that they were getting smaller! And soon they were all about Rocket's height...except Groot .

"GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Quill squealed

"Don't worry...this is just what happens to outsiders when they enter Halfworld, it's only temporary. It'll wear off when we leave" Rocket explained.

The Milano landed onto the Halfworld spaceport, Rocket turned to face his crew members and smirked as he looked at Drax. Rocket was taller than him

"Alright, just follow me" Rocket instructed, the crew followed Rocket out the Milano's door and their eyes widened as they saw the beauty of Halfworld. It was like a dream, perfectly trimmed grass, perfect amount of sunlight etc...

The spaceport was made of some sort of rare alloy, which was obviously common in Halfworld as Gamora states it and Rocket just nods. Then they come into the main terminal where their eyes marvel as they gaze upon a huge statue of three individuals carved out of stone, the one on the left was a female otter, the ones in the middle and the right were both raccoons, but something about the middle figure seemed familiar to Quill.

It was a perfectly done job as the statue was smooth. Rocket said he need to use the rest room so he left the other Guardians staring at the huge stone statue that was at best, half of the height of the spaceport. All three figures had their hands outstretched as if to give someone a hand to stand up, but what struck home the Guardians at their hearts in awe was that the word 'HOPE' was written capitals that was outstretched across all of their palms.

"Wait a minute...guys. The one in the middle...isn't that Rocket?" Quill asked

Drax and Gamora studied the middle figures features and their eyes widened, it was Rocket! Clearly in this world he was some sort of hero, although the identity of the female otter and the other raccoon eluded them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket made his way out of the wash room and found his team mates staring at the statue in the middle of the Spaceport. The middle one was himself while the Female otter was Lylla and the other Raccoon was his older brother Ranger raccoon. He then thought of what they were going to do for shelter, food and other stuff when an idea hit him. He'd go over to Lylla's place, it was a mansion made for Rocket, Lylla and Ranger as a gift of gratitude for all they've done for the planet.

"Hey guys, I'm done" Rocket said

The others turned around and looked at him with a new sort of respect, it was getting awkward so Quill decided to break it by asking "The one in the middle...is that you?"

Rocket stared at the middle figure and smiled and thought 'So they finally finished it eh?'. Then he replied to Quill's question "Yes. It is me"

"Wow, Rocket...I...we..." Quill stuttered to find the right words as Surprised and amazed didn't suit the situation. Then a familiar voice called out to Rocket's name in the distance "Rocket Raccoon!"

The Guardians turned around and found a blue rabbit, extremely armed and with a sort of helmet that only covered the top part of his face with red lenses, Quill assumed that it must've been some sort of night-vision goggles. There were three other with him, all rabbits.

Rocket smirked and replied "Captain Blackjack o'hare, nice to see you here"

Blackjack rolled his eyes with amusement "C'mon Lieutenant, skip the formalities!" he moved forward and hugged Rocket shortly and parted. The title of Lieutenant caught the Guardians completely off guard, from what they heard Blackjack was a member of the Halfworld military- hence the title of Captain. But Rocket?! Now that was unexpected, and the title of Lieutenant was even more surprising. At this time the Guardians had nothing to say, they were speechless and in awe- not only was Rocket a Lieutenant in the military but he had another life here in Halfworld. His original life...

"How're you Rocket?"

" Quite fine" Rocket responded as he leaned closer and whispered something in the hare's ear "Unfortunately my mission not done...there's only one left but I got thrown off course by Ronin the Accuser, the target is still in Nar-Shadar". He pulled away from a shocked Rabbit, his expression became a smile again as he asked "What do ya need now?"

"Food, supplies, shelter and clothing and a nice hot shower" Rocket said

"Then you know where to go eh?" Blackjack said

"Oh yeah..."

"You folks need a lift?" Blackjack asked

Gamora answered the Hare "Yes, that would be great...thank you O'hare"

"Please, it's Blackjack" he insisted kindly as he ordered his men to disperse. Blackjack led the Guardians towards an open type cockpit speeder, military grade by the looks of it. They got on board and they departed from the Spaceport, as they flew to the mansion the Guardians noticed a dramatic change of scenery. The once pleasant and dreamlike landscape of green turned to a brownish red landscape as fires raged in the distance with ruined buildings. They got sick as they saw the disembodied and fallen bodies of army men, civilians and...robots? Now that was a new one, instantly Quill thought of a movie on Earth called _The Terminator_ and he couldn't help but notice that the robots definitely weren't for house use.

They looked like they were armed to the teeth, he also got the hint that they weren't on the side of light as he saw a nearby soldier being impaled by a blade wielding robot which had a massive hole in the middle of it. Rocket's eyes were shaking and he held back tears as this was the place that he was born in...where his father was murdered by Robot MOAs. To see it like this was...heartbreaking.

"Wh-what happened here?" Rocket asked in unison with Quill.

Blackjack sighed as he explained "The enemy's upping their game, becoming more ruthless. They're starting to shell Civilian areas! With artillery _and_ by airstrike, oh Halfworld Rocket...I was here when this happened yesterday" The Guardians listened in silence as Blackjack said that the artillery shelling came first, for about five minutes straight.

Then came in the troops, they targeted Civilians especially women and children...he told them that he saw the robots kill a bunch oh nine year old children in front of him, the children were playing in the playground with their parents, siblings and friends when they **_all_** got gunned down. Even when the troops were still there the robots bombed the area multiple times, he'd actually forgot how many times it was bombed. He finished off by saying that only he and the three men they saw at the Spaceport survived the attack, that out of 200 men, good men, friends. Only they survived.

Drax clenched his fist tightly as it reminded him of what happened to his own wife and child "Who would be so vile as to kill children?" Drax asked

Blackjack sighed "Honestly big guy...i wish I knew who was behind this whole damn war, much less the guy who organised that massacre"

Then Rocket felt a chill go down his spine "Were they there?"

Blackjack knew who _they_ were as Rocket was referring to Ranger Raccoon and Lady Lylla and responded by saying "No...they were our reinforcements though but they were too late, they jammed our comms first before anything and by the time we requested backup it was too late..."

The speeder went past the War-torn city and the scenery changed once again but this time into a green and modern city, Halfworld's capital. Quill was in awe as this place looked similar to that of the houses on Earth, then they came upon a huge mansion and they dismounted. The mansion was elaborately decorated and was at best 5 to 6 floors high. There was a fountain in the middle of it all, there they saw the same female otter statue on the left of it except this time the statue had a hood and she was sitting down with both hands on her heart.

As if she was waiting for someone close to her to come back to her, the statue was also painted unlike that of the one at the spaceport. The hood was blue and the otter's fur was golden in color and she had a neckless with a red gem in the middle with a head ornament that was like a small chain with a ruby in the middle mounted on top of her hood.

Blackjack and Rocket dismounted leaving Quill, Drax, Gamora and Groot behind as instructed by Rocket. They approached the door and Rocket closed his eyes and sighed, mustering all the courage he had and knocked on the door.

Then a moment later he heard a sweet and hypnotizing female voice respond "Coming". Rocket knew that it was Lylla's voice that just responded, the door slowly opened and that when he saw her again. His sweet beloved Lylla

She was wearing a dress that left out her shoulders and covered everything else except her arms. It was a light blue color that complimented her golden fur color, her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Her eyes widened as she saw her lover again, she blushed and smiled slowly, her lips quivering and eyes shaking. Waiting for him to say something.

"Hey there Lylla" Rocket greeted

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore! "ROCKET!" She shouted as she lunged into his arms and hugged him tightly as if she was going to loose him again, she stared directly into his eyes and kissed him deeply and affectionately with all the feeling she could muster. Rocket returned the kiss and hugged her as well, completely unaware that the Guardians were witnessing this...well, they only saw the hug but not the kiss so he was safe from Star-lords mockery...for now. Drax smiled as it reminded him of his family and how good it felt to come back to them after a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Lylla stayed in Rocket arms for a few more seconds, treasuring the feeling of hugging her Best friend...no, her lover once more before separating.

"What brings you here Rocky?" Lylla asked

Rocket gestured to the Guardians in Blackjack's speeder, Lylla took a look and smiled "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah...we need some place to stay, eat and wash up"

"You do realize that this is your home too right?" Lylla giggled

"Yes,yes but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with the idea of me bringing guests" Rocket replied

"I'm with it! Besides...O'hare here comes here to stay every once in a while" Lylla said

"So welcome home Rocky and bring your friends in too" Lylla said as she walked inside with Rocket. Blackjack signaled the Guardians to come on in, they dismounted and entered the house in awe again as it was massive on the inside. The ground floor alone had at least 3 chandeliers, there were two beautifully carved wooden and polished staircases which led to the upper floors.

The ground was covered in a lavish carpet decorated in murals of bright green leafs in a red background that rolled over the entire ground floor, the walls were decorated with elegant wallpapers with unknown but beautiful designs. Furniture was everywhere, in the ground floor Quill spotted at least 6 long chairs (Red and Yellow), 4 coffee tables (Made of polished oak wood), porcelain vases with designs oddly similar to that of the Ancient Greeks of Earth.

The curtains were lined with gold with white being the primary color, Quill spotted what he thought was a grand Piano in the corner of the Ground floor and for the final touch...a gold table in the middle of the Ground floor that contained the most adorable, beautiful, sweet scented, elegant and magnificent flowers in a rather huge vase that looked like it was made out of silver and bore the same Ancient Greek design as all the others. The lowers were a mix as some were dark blue, some were Rose Red others were pink and some were a mix of colors.

Quill tried to speak but only one word escaped his mouth "Wow..."

"Impressive!" Gamora remarked

"This looks fit for a king" Drax remarked

"How'd Rocket even get this?!" Quill asked and Blackjack replied "It was a gift from a mayor from a nearby town, to express his gratitude to Rocket and his team of three, including himself, for saving not only his daughters life but for also saving the town from obliteration"

Then a female voice called out "Hello there". It was almost hypnotizing, even Drax fell victim to the allure of this females voice. They turned and found a gorgeous and sexy female otter standing in front of them in a blue dress.

"Hi there!" Quill said happily as he extended his hand and shook the otters delicate hand.

"Hello, I'm one of three that owns this house. I'm sure that you've met my Rocket already."

' _My Rocket?_ ' Quill thought and then he responded "Why yes, he's a friend of ours and a valued team-mate"

"That's great! Oh! where are my manners, my name is Lylla and you are...?"

"Peter Quill, also know as Star-lord" Quill stated

"Star-Lord! That's a very nice alias and who are your other friends Quill, can I call you Quill?" Lylla asked

"yeah sure." Before Quill could begin, Drax already started to introduce himself

"Hello there miss Lylla, my name is Drax...it's a pleasure to meet one of Rocket's closest friends"

Lylla giggled as she blushed as well after being called Rocket's closest friend " The pleasure's all mine Drax, and please...it's Lylla"

"Right then" Quill interrupted as he pointed to Gamora " That's Gamora and the big tree guy over here is..."

Lylla looked at Groot and smiled "Groot! hey there! It's been too long"

"I am Groot" ( It has been hasn't it?)

"Oh! So you know Groot then?" Quill asked

"Why yes, he's a valued friend to me and Rocket".

Rocket's voice called out to Lylla and she looked back and found him leaning on the wall looking sexy as usual, the expression that he made made her blush and giggle softly.

"Ah! Rocket...there you are" said Quill

"Yeah, I just wanted to see this place again..." he responded

"Man, you owe us one hell of an explanation.." Quill smiled as he shut his eyes and crossed his arms

Rocket wanted to answer but Lylla was faster "And I'm sure you will Rocket at _dinner_ , but now..." she said as she moved towards him and placed an arm on his shoulder "Now, you _need_ a shower. And as much as I love you Rocket and you know how much I do, you'd look better without the oil stains on your fur dearest" Lylla smiled

Quill was shocked to her call Rocket _dearest_ but even more surprisingly, she told him that she _loved_ him.

"Do I really look that bad?" Rocket asked as he inspected himself, sniffing his fur.

Lylla laughed and playfully shoved him "Just go already!"

"Right, right!" Rocket chuckled as he went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

He went up the stairs up to his room at the top floor, on his way he met Ranger...his older brother. Ranger spotted his little brother and ran towards him and hugged him

"Brother!"

"Hey there big brother!" Rocket sighed as he hugged Ranger

"How've you been?" Ranger asked, then he noticed the oil stains on his fur and grinned "You've looked better"

Rocket replied to both "Ok,one, I'm fine thanks...how're you? and two...I know I'm going to take my bath now"

"I'm fine little one" Ranger replied as he stared at his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really missed you ya know Lill bro" Ranger said as he and Rocket made their way downstairs

"I know, I can see it in your eyes." Rocket replied

"So how's everyone been..."

"Oh mother's fine and sis is sis" Ranger smirked and Rocket laughed at this "Thank you Ranger" Rocket said

"For what?" Ranger asked

"Taking care of them, and Lylla"

"Anything for my sweet little brother" Ranger smiled as he put an arm around Rocket's shoulders.

Eventually the smell of Lylla's cooking reached their noses, the sniffed the smell in and sighed "Looks like Lylla got us some Prime ribs in her signature BBQ sauce" Rocket deducted

"Just how you like it!" Ranger chuckled.

The two brothers made their way downstairs and found that the Guardians and Lylla were waiting for them, Quill spotted Rocket in his normal, house clothes coming downstairs. It was weird seeing him in a black t-shirt and blue pants instead of his orange and black jumpsuit, they made their way to the table and sat down to eat.

Rocket savored the Ribs coated in Lylla's signature BBQ sauce, and for desert Lylla had made a average chocolate cake with fudge inside so it'd drip out when the cake was cut. On the top of the cake written in vanilla icing was ' _**Welcome home Rocket! We missed you :)'**_

Quill and Rocket were the ones how really enjoyed it as it was their favorite! At certain times, Rocket would joke around and laugh, something that he'd never do on board the Milano. This was a whole knew Rocket raccoon, one who had a **_home, A Family and even a Girl._** Quill never had those thing for long, Rocket was like Quill's animal self. He'd always dreamed of what Rocket had now, but the thing that hurt Quill the most?

What if this was it? What if, after this, Rocket doesn't want to return to the Guardians? What if he wants to stay here? Rocket was the only friend he'd ever had, sometimes he's yell at him to leave him alone...but in truth, if Rocket left...then Quill would really be **_alone._**

"So I guess I owe you an explanation huh?" Rocket said

"Yeah" Quill chuckled

Rocket told them that he was one of three siblings, the other two being Ranger and the last one being Jen...his sister. He didn't go into details on her and continued. Quill noticed and concluded that the two weren't that close, he let Rocket continue his tale. He told them about the war, the sacrifices and the scars it left behind. Then his mission to find the leaders of the war and bring them down, how he felt at first about the Guardians and then how he felt afterwards.

"That's pretty much it..." Rocket concluded. Although, Ranger and Lylla understood most of it they didn't get with what happened on Xandar, the infinity stone, the Collector, Cosmo, Coreman Titus or even Ronin the accuser. Those names didn't exist, but it seems that Rocket had quite an adventure. Ranger was a little worried about the infinity stone part...when Rocket said that it literally almost tore them apart. But he got over it. What happened,happened and that was that.

Lylla was stunned by Rocket's heroics, but clearly this Ronin the accuser figure was clearly not to be messed with. If he could toy around with Groot like that...then the harm he could inflict on someone as insignificant as herself would be tremendous.

"Gee Rocket...I guess that settles it. I'm cool with it" Quill said

"So am I" Gamora added

"Indeed" Drax responded

Lylla and the rest finished cleaning up the table and helped with the dishes before they parted ways to go to bed as it was late in Halfworld. Rocket went up to his room and hugged Ranger

"Good night Brother"

"See ya in the morning little bro" Ranger said as he went downstairs to the third floor.

Rocket opened his door and went in his room, he turned the light off and went on the bed and pulled the covers back. Since it was warm, he decided to sleep shirtless to let the breeze of the fan and A.C cool him down. A moment later he heard a knock on the door, it opened and there stood Lylla in her robes that covered her night-gown.

Rocket turned and face her with a soft smile

"Hey..." Rocket greeted

"Hey love...listen, it's been a while since you were here so I wondered if we could share a bed? Like old times" she asked

Rocket pulled back the covers and motioned her to join him, she shut the door behind her which made the room dark, but the night sky outside shone some light in the room. He saw her remove the robes and reveal her night gown, a simple white dress. One that Rocket had got her before he;d departed, she got in and pulled the covers up and faced her lover.

"That's the dress i got you isn't it?"

"yes it is, I've treasure this for a long time. Reminds me of you, and when you weren't here and i had this dress. It was like a piece of you was with me in bed"

"Now you've got the real thing" Rocket cheekily said

Lylla chuckled "Oh you!" she kissed Rocket deeply, and passionately whilst he was stroking her fur. She broke it and stared into his eyes with the intent of keeping him with her forever.

"I love you Rocket" Lylla said

"I love you too Lylla" said Rocket as he gave her a quick kiss

"Good night Ly" he continued

"Good night dearest" Lylla sighed as she moved inwards and cuddled Rocket. Her eyes closed and she fell to sleep...

Tomorrow would be a very busy day


End file.
